


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 13

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 13

13.  
不曾拥有，和拥有后又失去，是两个截然不同的概念。  
Mark身体力行地体会着这一点。在Facebook的那些猴子们看来，他们的CEO没有任何异样，他照常工作、开会、在手下人犯错的时候把他们骂得狗血淋头。但Mark知道，他写代码时走神的次数明显比过去增多了，睡眠质量也显著下降，他老是梦到哈佛——柯克兰、艾略特、图书馆、演讲堂……他一个人在偌大的校园里匆匆向前走，沿途的景色熟悉而又陌生，身边有一团模糊的影子，看不见他的脸，但是Mark知道那是谁。  
他尝试着去触碰过那个影子，但往往他刚伸出手，那个人就如同一团雾气般徐徐消散。  
Facebook目前发展得非常好，Sean曾在一次大醉后跟他说，Mark，当初我们的决定是对的。  
Mark没有说话。  
他不愿意告诉Sean，他其实早就后悔了。  
解决那个问题，明明本来有很多条路——他偏偏选择了对Wardo来说最决绝最不留余地的那一条。  
Mark曾经以为，Eduardo会把这件事和他们的感情分开来看待，就像他所做的一样。  
他忽略了人的心只有一颗，不像代码和公式一样可以拆解。

在那之后，Mark和Eduardo便开始了漫长的如同马拉松一样的质证。在Mark和Winklevoss兄弟的官司里，青年维护着他；但在他们俩的官司里，Eduardo毫不退让。  
只有在雨天的时候，事情才会有那么一点点不一样。  
Mark曾经写的那个天气预报小程序，Eduardo其实早已经不再用了，但Mark还是固执的定期维护着它、给它升级。青年显然和他一样关注着天气——每当天气预报提到将会下雨，那么第二天的质证Eduardo就不会出现。  
但如同他们兵荒马乱的、甜蜜忧愁的第一次一样，事情总会有例外。  
某天质证的中途突然下起了雨，Mark看到Eduardo的脸色霎时变了，青年略显慌张的推起椅子站起身，向大家鞠躬道歉后匆匆走出了质证厅。  
Mark面无表情地把玩着面前的一支笔，律师连续问了他3个问题，他都一副神游天外的表情，直到Sy忍耐不住地咳了两声又敲了敲桌子，Facebook的CEO才猛然惊醒过来。  
“对不起。”他站了起来，语气中却听不出有什么歉意，“我有点急事要处理，先走一步。”  
这下不止是原告，连被告都离开了——质证厅里留下的人面面相觑，一片寂静，只有窗外的雨声络绎不停。

顺着熟悉的信息素的气味，Mark在VIP休息室里找到了Eduardo。  
青年正在给自己注射——他身边已经放了好几个空盒子，Mark一时都看不清那到底是几管空了的抑制剂，五管，还是六管？他又惊又怒，一个健步冲上前去，握住了Eduardo苍白细瘦的、布满骇然针孔的手臂：  
“你在自杀吗？！”  
青年不说话，但是Mark能感觉到他的手臂在微微颤抖，不对，是他整个人都在颤抖。  
良久，他才用一潭死水般的语气说，“没用了。”  
Eduardo转过头去，看着那一堆空了的药品盒子，眼神空洞，“被你标记后，抑制剂在对我逐渐失去作用。我加大了剂量，也不行。”  
Mark伸出手去，想抚摸Eduardo汗湿的头发，却被青年偏一偏头，躲开了。  
“我带你去看医生。”他声音干涩的说。  
“没用的。”青年摇了摇头，“Phil医生看过了，他说他还需要时间。”  
雨越下越大，房间里Omega信息素的气味越来越浓。Eduardo转过头去，他感觉自己像是一只剥了壳的蚌，被无情地放在火上炙烤；又像在浪潮里无助挣扎的陆生动物，那种侵入骨髓的自卑、恐惧和自我厌恶再次卷土重来，将他淹没，直至没顶……那一根弦紧紧绷着，即将崩溃，但是不行，Mark还在这儿，他不能……  
Eduardo痛苦地闭上了眼睛，任眼泪像雨水一样打湿他玫瑰花叶般的面庞。  
“Mark，离开这儿……求你了……”  
Mark一动不动。  
他是个固执的掌控者，也是个聪明的投机者；正如风穿梭在世界的每一个角落，见缝插针，不留余地，他在等——  
等到青年终于用他纤细的、颤抖的手指，轻轻地搭上了他的裤子拉链。

他们在空无一人的休息室里抵死纠缠。  
巴西最丰沛的土壤里养出的绝色玫瑰终于再次对Mark敞开了他诱人的身体。在性爱上Mark和Eduardo拥有绝佳的契合度，那两张嘴不再吐出伤人的话语，而是胶合、黏连、亲吻、噬咬。他们意乱情迷，彼此索取，在如高山一样无穷无尽的快感的巅峰，忘记了背叛和伤害，忘记了痛苦和分离，宛如一对从未有过分歧、从始至终恩爱如初的爱侣。  
雨停后，没有人说话，Eduardo穿好他的三件套，Mark穿上他的帽衫，他们一前一后的走出VIP休息室，仿佛刚才的一切不曾发生。  
这样不期而来的雨，在之后又下了两次。  
他们养成了在VIP休息室里见面的默契，每次都能把那儿的沙发和地毯搞得一团糟——Mark试图在做完爱后和Eduardo说点什么，但是青年每次都表示拒绝。  
“有什么问题的话，等律师在场时再说。”他转过脸去，侧脸瘦削苍白。  
质证快要进行到尾声的时候，下了第四场雨。  
“It's raining. ”Mark看着窗外，连律师在问他问题都没有听到。  
“Mr.Zuckerburg? ”  
他回过头去，连声抱歉都来不及说，就匆匆地站起身出了门，往VIP休息室的方向走去。

出乎他意料，门是开着的。  
Mark把门关上，看到Eduardo背对着他坐在窗前，青年仰着头，看着窗外纷然而坠的雨滴。  
“It's raining. ”Eduardo轻声说。  
Mark想走过去拥抱他，却在听到下一句话时愣在了原地。  
“Mark，你能操控风，是吗？”  
“Phil医生已经都跟我说了。”  
Mark张了张嘴。Phil医生的确在前几天给他打了个电话，详细的问了他一些有关Alpha和信息素的问题，还旁敲侧击的询问他有没有什么不为人知的特殊能力。  
“我能操控风。”担心这和Eduardo的事情有什么关系，Mark沉思了一下，还是把这件事告诉了Phil。  
休息室里，苍白的青年回过头来，用一种愤怒的、不可置信的眼神看着他：  
“这几场雨，没有预告，突如其来——都是你干的吗，Mark？”  
“不是。”Mark摇摇头，他试图朝对方走去，却听到Eduardo大吼了一句，“别过来！”  
Mark站在原地。他看到Eduardo眼里的犹疑和恨意，像是整个人都陷进了流沙里，无法再向前一步，只能在恐慌中不断下沉——  
Wardo已经不相信他了。  
他听到Eduardo在哭，绝望的、崩溃的哭。  
那哭声像一把针，在这一瞬间把他的心扎得千疮百孔。原来是这样，Mark想，失去了标记，他也能对另一个人的痛感同身受。  
怎么会这么痛？Mark伸出手，有些茫然地按住了自己的胸口，他想，Wardo是怎么撑过来的？  
他放下捂住胸口的手，慢慢地朝窗户下面的那个人走过去。  
Eduardo坐在椅子上。Mark单膝跪下，轻轻握住了他的手。  
“嘿，Wardo。”Mark低声说。  
“我很抱歉，我……我没有停下之前的雨。”  
“因为我以为，这是上天在帮我，给我一个接近你的机会。”  
他吻着青年冰凉的手背，感受着他全身细微的战栗，然后用唇舌和手指一路向下……  
当Eduardo喘息着释放在他的口中，他抽出青年后穴中湿漉漉的手指。  
“听我说。”  
“我也有欲望，而我的欲望如果放出来，比你想象的要可怕的多。”  
“承认沉溺在欲望里不是什么见不得人的事，Wardo。”  
“正如我承认我爱你一样。”

-tbc-


End file.
